Forum:Ideas for another Futurama game
Here you can give some ideas for another Futurama game(IF some game company going to do it). Have a nice writing and reading moments! RobertoDevil 15:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC)RobertoDevil RobertoDevil's idea: Futurama: Planet Error Story: Professor Farnsworth tells for Planet Express group that they have to deliver a package from Rigel 7. The whole group gone there and reads the note in package. It said: Open this when you are in Rigel 7. In far away from civilisation! When Fry opened it, a small shiny key flew in Kang's & Kodos' facility and in bottom of the package, there was a monitor with a message from Robot Devil and Wernstrom. They tells in message that they made a deal: if Robot Devil gives Wernstrom 15 million dollars, he gives for Robot Devil a machinery that gives him chance to make a global hell and keep Planet Express jackasses out of there for ruining their plans. They also told that the key what flew out from the package, was one of the keys to open the shield to Earth(last key will open the shields of New New York and New New Jersey). Every key was given for the most evil characters of the universe to make sure, no-one is gonna help Earth(Wernstrom has also made a machine, what makes some deceased villans back to life). Now Fry, Bender and Leela must find those keys and save the Earth! Gameplay: Each planet, where characters play, have 4 levels(3 ordinary and 1 boss level) and each level have 5 missions(2 in boss levels). For completing a mission, you will rewarded with power orb, what can open new levels. For enemies, you get The Energy to access more missions. Also, some of the Planet Express employees have extra missions to get some extra Enegry. After defeating boss battle, you get a shield key to get to the next planet(another area in Earth by collecting the last key). Characters have some weapons and equipment to proceed in levels. By defeating a boss, you can get a new weapon or gadget. When you have every power orb and Energy, you can go to more difficult Parallel Universe Mode(and when you enter there you get new costumes for playable characters(their parallel selves). In this mode, you have to do everything once again, but with more difficult gameplay. When this mode is complited, you will get a half-hour episode in extras. By collecting a hidden objects(Slurm cans for example) you get new costumes for characters. In each planet(and 2 areas in Earth), Will Wright's Head is giving one mission for playable character. Between some planets, you have to face some ships on your way to another planet. Planets(areas) and levels: *Rigel 7: -Rigelian Wasteland: Level 1: Alien Desert Level 2: Dry Caves Level 3: Rigel 7 Space Port Boss Level: Kang's & Kodos' Facility(Boss: Kang & Kodos) *Decapod 10: -Sandy City: Level 1: Claw Beach Level 2: The Downtown Level 3: Decapodian Arena(Mini-Boss: Destructor) Boss Level: Scammer Building(Boss: Nudar) *Amazonia: -Deep Jungle: Level 1: Amazoinian Village Level 2: Ruined Temples Level 3: Giant Treetop Boss Level: Hypnotoad's River(Boss: Hypnotoad) *O'Cyris IV: -Empire of the New Crazy Pharaoh: Level 1: Bender's Pyramid Level 2: Another River(Mini-Boss: Hypnotoad(again)) Level 3: Construction Site Boss Level: Pharaoh's Palace(Boss: Roberto) *Neptune: -North Pole: Level 1: Elf Village Level 2: Icy Sea Level 3: Santa's Workshop Boss Level: Santa's Ice Fortress(Boss: Robot Santa) *Earth: -Thermostadt: Level 1: Ignorant Village Level 2: Spooky Mountains Level 3: Vladimir's Castle(Mini-Boss: Chanuka Zombie) Boss Level: Swamp Derby(Boss: Project Satan) -New New York and New New Jersey(Beginning of Hell!) Level 1: Planet Express Building Level 2: Radioactive Sewers(Mini-Boss: Hypnotoad(yet again)) Level 3: Reckless Ted's Funland Ruins(Mini-Boss: Roberto(again)) Final Level: Robot Hell(Boss: Robot Devil) Ship levels: Between Rigel 7 and Decapod 10: Planet Tornadus(enemies: Robot Mafia) Between O'Cyris IV and Neptune: Near Death Star(enemies: Sunset Squad Robots) Between Thermostadt and New New York: Atlanta(enemies: Wernstrom's robots) Costumes: Fry: Normal, Suit, Captain Yesterday, Parallel Fry, Frydo Bender: Normal, Flexo in Golden Tux, Super King, Parallel Bender, Titanius Anglesmith Leela: Normal, Blernsball Costume, Globberella, Parallel Leela, Lee Lemon Missions are coming soon...